


Handsome Ghost

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Song fic, clairaudient!shane, clairvoyant!shane, more tags will be added, shane-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on songs from the Handsome Ghost ep Steps





	1. We Won't Sleep

_ Oh the ghosts are sitting in their trees  
_ _ Quietly they are singing to me _

Shane listened to the sounds of the spirits around him. Walking through some weird forest that Ryan had suggested for the show. The plan was to find the Jersey Devil. Shane didn’t know about any cryptid. But the forest was filled with lost souls. 

“We’re not going to find anything.” He teased his shorter counterpart. “Just like every other time.”

“I think you’re wrong this time, Shane.” Ryan argued. “I’ve got a good feeling about this time.”

“When do you ever have good feelings about this stuff?” Ryan laughed, but kept on his journey.

_ Some slow slow song, forgetting the words  
_ _ Like long last names or lessons I've learned _

He could always hear them. See them too. Rarely ever clearly. And rarely above a whisper. But they were there. Their voices blending together like a strange song who's words he couldn’t understand. 

He felt like they were trying to tell him something. Maybe who they were. Or perhaps their stories. But either way, Shane couldn’t understand. Sometimes he thought they were pointing him in Ryan’s direction. 

He watched Ryan walk away as one of the spirits whispered something in his ear. Almost sounding like encouragement. Insistence for something he wasn’t ready to do yet.

__ But I swear that you can never tell  
_ How for weeks you look like hell  
_ __ Fingers crossed I'm following you

Ryan looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. They’d been on double time filming episodes. Not to mention all of the other work he had to finish before the end of the quarter. He was drawn so thin Shane was worried he’d snap sooner or later.

But he would follow him anywhere. No matter what. 

Ryan turned back to him, a smile breaking through the fatigue on his face. 

“You coming, Big Guy?” He asked.

“I’m right behind you.”

__ I'll meet you under open signs, in the morning heat  
__ I can feel the turning tide, it's changing me  
_ Staring at the sinking sky it's in my reach  
_ __ I can see us sinking eyes we won't sleep

 

Shane would quite literally do anything for Ryan. No matter what. He once woke up at six in the morning to wait with him for the opening of some ghost thing he couldn’t quite remember. But Ryan was so excited about it when he asked, Shane just couldn’t say no. 

He could never say no to Ryan. 

He’d go to whatever haunted house Ryan asked him to without question. He’d stay by Ryan’s side for every late night that turned into an early morning filming because he loved him. And Unsolved was his baby. And if Ryan was happy, then Shane was happy. Despite the endless amounts of sleepless nights, the endless voices he endured during filming, or anything else he brought his way, Shane loved Ryan. 

And sometimes, he thought Ryan may very well love him back.

__ Out again, this city is our house  
_ But it's haunted now  
_ __ The people come out

They were on top of the world. Their fan base grew, and they explored farther and wider. Ryan continuing to jump at any noise that he heard. None of which were actual ghosts. None were so aggressive as to scare him. None of them cared enough to. They just wanted someone to hear them. 

They came out in hopes of being remembered. In hopes that someone still cared about them. Might still love them. 

In the moments of filming, when Ryan went to explore an area for their segments of alone time, Shane would try to tell the ghosts about him. Trying to explain his feelings without Ryan or the editing team being able to figure him out. 

As if there were any chance these ghosts could help him.

_ And they fill these rooms until the neighbors complain  
_ _ And I left too soon but I can't explain _

Though he joked about it, Shane would never grow tired of his adventures with Ryan. And was always sad when they were over. Feeling like they had ended too soon. He enjoyed the company of the spirits. They were kind. They were lonely. And Shane assumed he was the only one who had acknowledged them in years. 

The ghosts in these woods were no different. They drifted passed. Pausing when they realized they could be seen. Their voices mixing with the others already speaking. Ryan none the wiser to what was going on around them. Rambling on about the history of the monster they searched for. His voice a clear stream in the mess of mumbles and murmurs coming from the spirits.

__ But I swear that you can never tell  
_ How for weeks you look like hell  
_ __ Fingers crossed I'm following you

There were the rare occasions where Shane would interact with said spirits. A few things here or there. Nothing the cameras would be able to pick up. Nothing too obvious. Sometimes convincing them to mess with Ryan just a bit. It was extremely rare though, as Shane actually hated seeing Ryan afraid. 

Ryan jumped at a sound coming from somewhere around them, and fell back into Shane’s embrace. 

“Careful there, Tough Guy.” He teased through his racing heart. The voices around them raising when Ryan fell into him. “You’ll scare the thing away.” 

Ryan didn’t tease back, and Shane worried for a moment. He looked down at Ryan to find a peculiar look on his face as he stared up at him. It was only the two of them at this point, and neither of them seemed to care that they were filming.

__ I'll meet you under open signs  
__ In the morning heat  
__ I can feel the turning tide  
__ It's changing me  
__ Staring at the sinking sky  
__ It's in my reach  
_ I can see a sinking eye  
_ __ We won't sleep

Shane could only say that he’d changed for the better by knowing Ryan. He felt more alive. More free. And more willing to accept the gift he was born with. 

Ryan Steven Bergara had opened his eyes to what he could already see. But what he had refused to look at. What he didn’t want to look at until Ryan pulled him into his life. The voices were now welcome. The sighting of a spirit now calming to him. Reminding him of Ryan and everything they had built together. Everythng the show had done for them and everything it may do in the future. What it might have created for the two of them. 

They stared at each other, and the voices around them quieted. Shane seeing the spirits around them pause. Looking on at the scene.

__ But I swear that you can never tell  
__ How for weeks you look like hell  
_ Call this off or follow through  
_ __ Fingers crossed I'll follow you

The first time Ryan reached out to hold Shane’s hand, it was an accident. They were in a particularly spooky location, and his hand shot instinctively to Shane’s. But Shane never wanted to let it go once he had it. 

The same feeling shot through him tenfold in the moment. Ryan’s wide eyes boring a hole right down to his soul. Shane’s hand came up to rest on his cheek, and Ryan leaned into the touch.

__ I'll meet you under open signs in the morning heat  
__ I can feel the turning tide its changing me  
_ Staring at the sinking sky it's in my reach  
_ __ I can see our sinking eyes we won't sleep

Shane’s life was a whirlwind of excitement because of Ryan. Every moment better than the last. This moment here becoming difficult to beat.

Ryan shifted in his arms. Their chests now pressed together. He lifted himself up on his toes and pressed their lips together. Shane wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist.

The kiss was slow. Languid. Unhurried. It was new, but familiar. And Shane smiled against Ryan’s lips. It was everything he could have ever imagined, and so much more. Ryan had begun to grow a decent amount of stubble on his face, and it scratched against Shane’s skin in the best way. And, though it was cold in New Jersey, his skin was comfortably warm. Shane never wanted the moment to end. 

__ I'll meet you under open signs in the morning heat  
__ I can feel the turning tide it's changing me  
__ Staring at the sinking sky, it's in my reach  
_ I can see your sinking eyes we won't sleep  
_ __ I can see your sinking eyes we won't sleep

The kiss broke, with some hesitation from Shane, who rested his forehead against Ryan’s. 

Yeah, he’d be okay following Ryan anywhere he asked.


	2. Steps

__ Over on your island  
_ Counting your clothes _ __   
_ Moments move to months _ _   
_ __ You're living like this too long

Shane watched Ryan as he worked furiously on his research for a new episode of Unsolved. Deep in thought as he clicked through article after article. Scribbling down notes as he went. Biting his lip in concentration. 

He’d been working on this particular episode of weeks at that point, and Shane was beginning to grow worried for him. It was clear that he hadn’t slept in at least a few days. If not longer. It wasn’t good for him. But Shane didn’t know how to help him. 

“Ry.” He said carefully, turning his chair to him. “You should take a break. Get some lunch or something.”

“No time.” He shook his head, continuing to scribble down notes from a Reddit thread about some murderer he was researching for the show. “Gotta finish this before the end of the week.”

“And you’ve been researching for hours. You can’t work like this so long.” 

“I can and I have to.” Ryan waved him off. Never looking up from his notes. 

“Alright buddy. Suit yourself.” Shane turned back to his own work. Worry for his friend setting in.

 

_ Into every evening people dress up _ _   
_ _ Celebrating something, let's invite everyone _

That friday, the night of the holiday party, Shane had decided to do something. Ryan still wasn’t sleeping. Still working himself into the ground. He had told Shane earlier in the week that he wasn’t going to the party to work more on the video. And Shane wasn’t having any of it. He decided he would get Ryan to the party however he could. 

He was at Ryan’s door at six, two hours before the party was supposed to start, already dressed himself. Shane stood knocking on the door for nearly ten minutes before Ryan finally answered.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. Shane wouldn’t have been surprised if that was the first time he looked up from his laptop since he got home. 

“I’m worried about you.” Shane admitted. “You’re working yourself into the ground.” Ryan rolled his eyes and walked back into his apartment. Leaving the door open for Shane to follow. 

“I’ve got deadlines to keep.” Ryan insisted, sitting down on the couch and pulling his laptop into his lap. 

“And I’m sure you’ll make them.” Shane plucked the device up, Ryan making a noise of indignation. “But you have to take a break.” He saved Ryan’s work and shut down the laptop. “You’re coming to the party.” Ryan stood to snatch it back, but Shane held it higher than he could reach. “This is mine for the rest of the night.” Ryan huffed, but stopped his attempts. “Now go shower and get changed. We’re leaving soon.” Ryan made a face. 

“Fine.” He turned down the hall.

__   
_ Coming last call you stall and tell me _ __   
_ I will never be the one worth breaking _ _   
_ __ When everyone's gone come say what you mean for once

“I don’t want to admit it,” Ryan said, approaching Shane during the party, “but you were right.” The comment brought a 1000 watt smile to Shane’s face. 

“See.” He said. “You needed a break. And I’m sure you’ll get all your work done.” He clapped Ryan on the shoulder. “But not tonight. Tonight we party.” Shane led him over to the bar. Getting drinks for the two of them. 

__   
_ Stumbling home you slowly find sleep _ __   
_ I awaken to the brightest morning _ _   
_ __ When everyone's gone come say what you mean for once

Shane supported Ryan as they stumbled into his apartment. Depositing him on the couch. 

“This was fun.” Ryan slurred. “Thank you for making me go out.” Shane chuckled. Debating whether or not it was a good idea to let Ryan drink as much as he did. 

“No problem, Buddy. You needed it.” He went to get a glass of water for his intoxicated friend. Returning to find him asleep. He placed the glass on the coffee table and removed Ryan’s glasses. Throwing a blanket over him before going to his own room. 

He woke up the next morning to find Ryan gone. 

__   
_ If oceans are deep enough to drown in _ __   
_ And Lightning may shoot me down _ __   
_ We're hoping that we were only children _ _   
_ __ It's war and I'm bolder now

Ryan was cheerier on monday. Looking like he’d gotten some sleep over the weekend. He continued to work on his research, but actually took his time and stopped when he needed to. 

“I see you’ve come to your senses.” Shane said as the workday came to an end. 

“I already said thank you, Jackass.” Ryan smiled, no real bite behind the words. “In fact, all my work for this episode is done ahead of schedule.”

“So you have the night off?” Shane raised an eyebrow. Hoping this meant he could finally spend some time with his friend again.

“My place? We can watch some shitty horror movies.” Shane chuckled as he stood. Gathering his belongings. 

“Sounds like fun.” 

__   
_ Pull me towards your corner, holding your court _ _   
_ __ Sure I've seen better, surely we've both been worse

If someone were to ask Shane how he felt about his movie nights with Ryan, he’d shrug them off. Pretending like it was just two bros hanging out. Which it was. For Ryan anyway. 

Shane liked to hope they meant a little bit more. 

There were times, when it would get late, that Ryan would begin moving closer to him. His head falling on Shane’s shoulder as sleep began to take hold of them. Or the looks that Shane wasn’t even sure were real. Where he could swear he saw something in Ryan’s eyes that spelled more than friendship. But it was probably just his imagination. 

This time was no different. Some crappy 80s horror movie playing on the tv as Ryan faded in and out of sleep. Pressed against Shane’s side. 

“You should get some sleep, Buddy.” Shane suggested, letting his arm move to wrap around Ryan. 

“Nah.” He felt Ryan shake his head. “I’m fine.” 

“Alright, Tough Guy.” Shane chuckled. “Whatever you say.” Shane had to stop himself from pulling him closer against him. From carding his fingers through his hair. 

__   
_ Promises you earn like the ink on your back _ __   
_ Steps to see it first _ _   
_ __ Tell me how do I make it last?

Ryan wound up falling asleep not too long after that. Lightly snoring on Shane’s shoulder. And, as much as he didn’t want the moment to end, he knew he couldn’t stay like this. 

“Ry.” He shook him gently. “Ry you gotta get up.”

“Hmpf.” Ryan grumbled, but lifted his head. 

“You should go to bed.”  Shane said. 

“I guess you’re right.” Ryan made no move to get up. Seeming to be comfortable where he was. It took everything Shane had to convince himself to get Ryan up to go to bed. 

“I really should get home.” Shane moved to stand up and Ryan finally got off of him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” Ryan nodded. Suddenly looking upset. 

“You okay?”

“Wha… yeah.” Ryan nodded, standing from the couch. “Sorry. I’m a little out of it.” Shane noticed he looked adorable. The soft tired look on his face. Stubble peppering his cheeks. And Shane wanted to kiss him.

So he did. 

__   
_ Coming last call you stall and tell me _ __   
_ I will never be the one worth breaking _ _   
_ __ When everyone's gone come say what you mean for once

Ryan pulled back. Surprise on his face. And Shane instantly regretted what he had just done.

“Shane… I…” Ryan stuttered.

“I’m sorry.” Shane shook his head. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Shane wait!”

“I gotta go.” Shane grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Leaving Ryan alone in his apartment. 

He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and began the three block walk back home. 

__   
_ Stumbling home you slowly find sleep _ __   
_ I awaken to the brightest morning _ _   
_ __ When everyone's gone come say what you mean for once

Shane stepped into his apartment. Tears pricking the back of his eyes. He threw his keys down on his coffee table and walked straight to his bedroom. Not bothering to change before throwing himself on the bed. 

He felt stupid. Reckless and ridiculous. 

Why did he kiss Ryan? Ryan didn’t want him. He knew he was imagining everything, and that Ryan was just his friend. So why did he do something so stupid?

He finally fell asleep around three in the morning. His mind running at a million miles a minute. 

When his alarm went off the next morning. He wanted anything but to have to face Ryan at work.

__   
_ If oceans are deep enough to drown in _ __   
_ And Lightning may shoot me down _ __   
_ We're hoping that we were only children _ _   
_ __ It's war and I'm bolder now

He took a deep breath and stepped into the office. Trudging over to his desk. Ryan was already there. Looking about as tired and worn out as he felt. He didn’t look up from his work as he gave Shane a half hearted hello. 

“Ryan, I…” He paused. Not actually knowing what he wanted to say. “I’m sorry.” 

“We shouldn’t talk about this here.” Ryan shook his head. He looked down at his watch. “I’ve gotta meet with TJ about something. Just… come over tonight? We can talk then.” He gathered up a few papers and his laptop and left without another word. 

__   
_ And all of my blessings _ __   
_ Just let me forget them _ _   
_ __ I need a night to fall apart

Ryan didn’t talk to him for the rest of the day. Keeping his headphones on as he worked on his research. And Shane had a feeling he knew exactly what their conversation that night would entail. 

Shane had to stay late to discuss something about Ruining History, so Ryan was already gone by the time he was able to leave. 

He stood at Ryan’s door. Steeling his nerves to knock and begin this conversation. 

He took a deep breath and knocked. Ryan opening the door a moment later.

__   
_ I slept in my front seat _ __   
_ The cold cutting through me _ __   
_ I'm frozen in familiar dawn woke reset a second start _ __   


“Come in.” Ryan stepped aside and allowed Shane in. 

“Listen, about what happened last night.” Shane searched his brain for the right thing to say. “It was inappropriate. And I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Do you regret it?” Ryan asked.

“What?”

“Do you regret kissing me?” Shane looked at Ryan a moment. The realization of what he meant hitting him.

“No. I don’t.” Ryan stepped closer, his arms wrapping around Shane’s neck. Pressing their lips together. 

_ If oceans are deep enough to drown in _ __   
_ And Lightning may shoot me down _ __   
_ We're hoping that we were only children _ _   
_ __ It's war and I'm bolder now

Ryan’s lips were soft against his. Shane melting into his embrace. His arms wrapping around Ryan’s waist. 

“I don’t regret it either.” Ryan whispered against his lips. Shane chuckled and kissed him again. _ _


	3. Weight of it All

__ Tell me - who's gonna fall  
_ I've been underneath  
_ __ The weight of it all

It was fun. That’s all it was supposed to be.

Neither of them would ever admit it was anything else. 

The nights they spent tangled up in each other in hotel rooms while they were on location. Or at each others apartments when the work week became too much and they clung to each other for sanity. It was just for fun. 

It was what they’d agreed on the first night it happened. They had been working on a particularly gruesome case at Shane’s place and the details began getting to the both of them. They turned to each other. Stumbling into Shane’s bedroom, telling each other it was only some fun. They swore that it meant nothing as Ryan lowered himself onto Shane. Promised not to get attached after Shane buried his head in the crook of Ryan’s neck. Filling him up. 

That’s what Shane repeated to himself as he lie awake in bed. Replaying the image of Ryan in his bed. Tasting his lips. A deep desire in his gut to wake up next to him. To hold him.

It was all just for fun.

__ Nights get heavy stumble badly down  
__ To the street  
_ Where we're headed all this pavement pounds  
_ __ But you're asleep

It was a Friday night. The two had gone out for drinks with some work friends. The both of them just passed buzzed. Ryan leaning up against Shane’s side as they sat huddled in a booth with Andrew, Eugene, and Zach. 

Ryan’s hand moved to rest on Shane’s knee beneath the table. Squeezing it to get his attention. 

“Why don’t we get out of here soon?” He suggested in Shane’s ear. “Have some fun.” The tall man made a noise of agreement. 

“Your place or mine?” 

“Which ever one we can get to first.” Ryan stood, pulling Shane out of the booth with him. Completely forgetting about the other three sitting with them. Not even when Eugene mumbled something into his drink about getting a room. 

The stumbled out into the chilly night air. Tripping over each other and cackling like fools all the way to Shane’s apartment. A trail of clothes leading to his bedroom.

__ I'm down in the place where you left me  
__ I know everyone in this town  
_ You call and you talk to me calmly  
_ __ You're out with the sound of a crowd

Shane woke up the next morning alone. Like he always did when they had their fun. A raging headache between his eyes and a hangover settling on his body. 

His phone rang, sending spikes through his head. It was Ryan. 

“How you doing buddy?” He asked. “You got pretty fucked up last night.” Shane made a noise in agreement. “I was just calling to make sure you weren’t dying.”

“Wish I was.” The effort it took for Shane to form the sentence caused his head to throb. 

“Well you’re talking. Better than last time.” Shane heard the shouts of voices in the background. “Gotta go. Family is visiting.” The line went dead and Shane felt himself sink further into bed. A bed that seemed too big. Too cold. 

__ I'm faded in someone's apartment  
__ You'll wake to a ghost on the wall  
_ I'll stop when I know how it started  
_ __ I'll drop with the weight of it all

Shane stayed in bed the entire day. His head pounding, and his stomach in knots. Only one was from his hangover. 

He kept looking over to the side of the bed Ryan fell asleep on. Hoping that he might be there the next time he looked over. The logical part of him knowing that it would never happen, but still hoping anyway. 

He could almost see the outline of where Ryan had been. Almost feel him beside him. As if he could reach out and hold him. Pull him against his chest and kiss his head. Just be with him. He felt like he could drown in the weight his own emotions for the other man. 

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but all he could see was Ryan’s face. 

__ Tell me, where have you been  
_ You've been underneath  
_ __ Still digging in

Shane saw Ryan at his desk Monday and felt his heart do summersaults. Ryan flashed him a thousand watt smile. Warmth settling in Shane’s chest.

“You okay, Man?” Ryan looked at him curiously. “You look like you’re still hungover from Friday?” Shane rubbed at his eyes, looking away from Ryan.

“Uhhh… didn’t sleep very well this weekend.” Not a lie. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Ryan’s face. He couldn’t let his brain keep pretending that anything could ever happen beyond what they had. 

“Well you should catch up on that.” Ryan pointed out. “Don’t forget we leave tomorrow afternoon for our next location.” Shane had in fact almost forgotten. They were flying out to Maryland to investigate some haunted house or whatever. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Shane waved him off. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay, sure.” Ryan gathered a few items from his desk. As he left to go wherever he was headed, he stopped behind Shane, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I made sure to book TJ and Chris in a separate room. Maybe we could have a bit of  _ fun _ while were there.” Shane felt his mouth go dry at the way Ryan said fun. “I’ve gotta go talk to Ned about something. Catch you in a bit.” he clapped Shane on the shoulder and strode off. Leaving him there dumbfounded. 

__ Broken pieces we will rise again  
__ From the dirt  
_ No not beaten even buildings bend  
_ __ For what it's worth

They got to the hotel, and Shane was surprised to see there was only one bed in the room. Of course there was only one bed. Ryan didn’t even seen fazed by that bit of information either. Which meant that he knew about the one bed before he got there.

“I call shower first.”  Ryan dropped his bag at the foot of the bed and grabbed a change of clothes. Disappearing into the bathroom. Shane looked from the bed to the bathroom. Attempting to process why Ryan would book a room with just one bed. Sure, he knew Ryan definitely planned on them having sex while there, but he was never one to stay in the same bed when they were done. 

Ryan emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. Shane perched carefully on the end of the bed. 

“Is everything alright?”

__ You're down in the place where I left you  
__ You're out with your strange new friends  
_ You tell me the way what you've been through  
_ __ You're lost and you love it again

Shane picked at a loose thread on the comforter. Not willing to meet Ryan’s gaze.

“Shane, what’s wrong?” He felt Ryan get closer, rather than heard him. The bed shifted as Ryan sat next to him. His hand resting on Shane’s shoulder.

“The bed.” Shane continued playing with the thread. “You never stay in the same bed as me. Not when you can help it.” 

“Oh.” Ryan’s hand fell. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to. I thought, maybe, I could find out if you did by getting this room.”

“I always want you to stay.” 

__ You're faded in someone's apartment  
__ I'll wake to a ghost on the wall  
_ You'll stop when you know how it started  
_ __ You'll drop with the weight of it all

He wasn’t sure how they ended up that way, but Shane found himself above Ryan. Slotted between his spread legs. It felt different than all of the other times they found themselves in that position. There was an assurance in Ryan’s kiss that promised Shane he wasn’t going anywhere. Neither was in any rush to move further. As if they had all the time in the world. 

Slowly, Ryan traced his fingers up Shane’s sides. Rucking up his shirt. 

“Promise you won’t leave?” Shane asked against his lips.

“Can’t get rid of me now, Big Guy.” He tugged at Shane’s shirt. The taller man moving to remove the garment. 

“Wouldn’t want to.” He connected their lips again, rolling his hips down to meet Ryan’s.

__ If all my best is yet to come could we forget the last six months  
__ I'm pulling myself together  
_ Roads to oceans let's retrace the moments I had half erased  
_ __ I'm going to be better

Shane laid down beside Ryan after cleaning the both of them off. Ryan moving to cuddle into his side. 

“So I’m guessing we’re well past fun, huh?” He asked. 

“I mean I’m having a pretty good time.” Shane hooked a finger under Ryan’s chin. Pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything about wanting me to stay the night?” Ryan traced random patterns onto his chest. “I would have stayed in a heartbeat.”

“Because when it comes to stuff like this I’m like you with ghosts.” Shane moved his hand to Ryan’s hip. “I was afraid that if I said anything it would scare you off. I would have rather had what we did than nothing at all.” 

“Well now you don’t have to settle.” Ryan moved in as close as he could, kissing his neck softly. 

“Never will again, Baby.” 

__ I'm down in the place where you left me  
__ I know everyone in this town  
_ You call and you talk to me calmly  
_ __ You're out with the sound of a crowd

When Shane woke up the next morning the butterflies that filled his stomach meant something much different then that had for the last few weeks. Ryan was comfortably snoring on his chest. His presence a comforting heat at his side. 

He almost thought he was still dreaming. The moment nearly too good to be true. Sunlight streaming through the thin curtains onto Ryan’s face. Causing him to look almost golden. Ryan shifted in his arms, burying his face in Shane’s chest. Mumbling something Shane didn’t quite catch.

“Good morning.” he greeted as Ryan lifted his head. A smile gracing the smaller man’s face when his eyes met Shane’s. 

“Hey.” He leaned in and connected their lips. Morning breath be damned. “I could get used to waking up to that.” 

“Me too.” Shane pulled him down and kissed him again.

__ I'm faded in someone's apartment  
__ You'll wake to a ghost on the wall  
__ I'll stop when I know how it started  
__ I'll drop with the weight of it all  
__ I'll drop with the weight of it all  
_ I'll drop with the weight of it all  
_ __ I'll drop with the weight of it all


End file.
